


Starring Role

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip really is a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role

Days continue as they always have, even before they acquired Aoba for themselves.

They work; seeking out those who can become potential members of Morphine, the ones easiest to get to.

They're no longer in Midorijima, not even in mainland Japan. Somewhere in France, perhaps. It's hard to tell some days, nothing strikes their interest enough to differentiate between one place and the next.

If it were not for the obvious landmarks and changes in languages around them, Trip could have easily mistaken the place they're in now for Italy.

The only ever time he travels is if he's with Virus, and even now being anywhere away from Japan is because of Aoba. It keeps everything from being too dull, too boring to care.

Not that he cares for much at all, if anything. He's sure that Virus is the same. If not, worse. It’s just the way they are. Just the way they've always been.

Well…

"Something seems to be on your mind." Virus comments one day as he sits in the living room of their recent 'home', looking at Trip with nothing more than an expression of acknowledgement. It'd be too much to ask for genuine interest. Trip has at least learnt that much.

"Aoba." He replies, walking over to join him, yet keeping a distance between them by sitting on the opposite seat, their AllMates occupying the sofa, "Do you love him?"

"Ah, Aoba-san is special to us both, indeed."

He doesn't answer it, not really, and he doesn't need to. They both love Aoba, but in their own twisted way.

It's not love at all.

Real love is something of a weakness to them, unneeded, and they know that well from witnessing it with their own eyes.

"It's a shame Aoba-san got himself in all sorts of trouble because he cared for others too much. Love can ruin a person, but our Aoba-san is perfect."

Perfect. Broken, mentally and emotionally, knowing only the 'love' they give him. Perfect…

"We love Aoba."

"Yes." Virus smiles, but it never reaches his eyes.

It's fake. Every time Trip thinks about it, he wonders what a truly smiling Virus looks like.

Emotions. True, raw emotions…

He wishes to see that from Virus. Has done for a while.

Ever since the one night they left Aoba to 'rest up' instead, and found themselves in a heated frenzy of gnashing teeth and twisted limbs, Trip hasn't been able to get many thoughts of Virus from his head to disappear.

It confuses him. He's always been by his side, and yet knows nothing about the other. It never bothered him before, it wasn't something he felt he needed to know more about, but in recent days the urge to pester Virus with questions has grown.

He finds himself staring at the other blonde, watching his slim fingers turn the pages of the book he was reading before he was interrupted by the question. He's a few more pages in than Trip realises, and he suddenly begins to wonder if he has been focusing on his thoughts too much.

Virus has to have noticed, he always does. If this is the case, he doesn't comment on it. All he does is adjust his glasses and flick to another page to continue.

"Isn't it your turn with Aoba-san today?" 

The question almost catches Trip off guard in the silence. If he wasn't so used to hiding his natural responses, he knows he'd be facing a smirk right now. Instead, Virus looks almost bored.

"Mm..." Trip makes a noise in response, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah..."

He moves from his seat, going to leave the room, but stops in the doorway. Clicking his tongue, he turns on his heels, back over to Virus with a frown on his face.

Enough is enough.

He grabs him by the tie, yanking so hard that the other audibly gasps, sputtering profanities and insults under his breath, though not quiet enough as Trip catches words like 'imbecile' and every other name he's been called by this man. 

"You piss me off." He spits, narrowing his eyes in response to the glare he's receiving. 

Virus is trying to pull his hand away, but to no avail, so settles for forcing an innocent smile while digging his nails into Trip's hand. Hard. Hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

Why does Trip have to be such a child?

"Really? And why is that?"

"Just do."

"That's hardly a good enough reason."

A huff, and he's shoving Virus down onto the sofa, body weight pressing down as he follows after him, causing him to choke along with how tight Trip is pulling on his tie.

"Trip..." His voice is low, dripping with venom in that commanding tone he likes to use. It might work on Aoba, but it doesn't on Trip. Not right now, at least.

No, which is why there's a smirk slowly spreading across the younger male's lips. Virus hates that look, only wishing to slap it off his face, however in such a position it's hard to move at all without strain on his own body.

"What's this all about?"

His question goes unanswered, though Trip takes it upon himself to lean into him and bite harshly on the sensitive skin between the top of his neck and collarbone.

Virus would yelp if it came as a shock, or if he wasn't more than fine with pain, but it's something he's become used to after that one particular eventful night. Following it, no matter if he is in the shower or working on his paperwork, Trip always finds a way to weasel his way into the older male's personal space to mark him.

Why he does it, god knows. It's not like he's Trip's to mark in the first place.

"Enough about Aoba, I want to try something different."

"Ah, by different, I assume you're referring to..."

Virus doesn't need to continue, the look on Trip's face says it all.

Oh. Oh how delightful, actually. The look of desperation in his eyes, the want and the need to tear his clothes off him right here and now...

It makes him laugh. A low chuckle that causes Trip's brows to furrow, and elicit a sound similar to that of a growl from his throat.

"Well, if you insist." Virus pushes against Trip, and for a moment he has him tricked.

It's so easy to manipulate him, truly it is, and he can't even see it himself.

As soon as Trip's hands are off him, and he's lying on his back, Virus strikes him across his face. He cares not for the stinging sensation in his own palm, only smiling innocently as the beginnings of a red mark appear on the other's cheek. 

Slipping his hands around Trip's neck, Virus squeezes enough to bring great discomfort, but not enough to choke him. There's no need to have him sputtering and spitting all over him, that would just be disgusting.

"You're pathetic, you do know that, don't you?" 

His voice is soft, but the expression on his face has changed, causing that smile of his to look twisted. He's enjoying himself far too much, but he can't help himself. 

Trip really is a fool.

"Now then, why don't you see to Aoba-san? I'm sure he's missing you. We shouldn't let him rest too much, he may become used to us not being there. That's not something we want, is it?"

Trip clicks his tongue much like before and glares, before letting himself calm down. All he looks now is bored. Bored of this game, and bored of Virus talking.

"Mm..." Trip shoves Virus back off of him, getting off the sofa and heading out the room much like he was before, but this time when he stops at the doorway, it's because Virus has cleared his throat for his attention.

He looks back to him, hands in his pockets, "What?"

"You're just a convenience, Trip. Best you remember your place."

Trip has no retort  for that; he knows he's nothing to Virus, and never will be.

"Yeah..."

The only one Virus will ever look at is Aoba, and even then nothing of what he says he feels for him is real. It's the same for Trip, of course, but that doesn't mean it pisses him off any less.

Aoba is their toy, their prize, someone that has been able to gain their interest for the longest time yet. No other person or thing has entertained them for long, and with that fact, Trip can't help but resent the situation they're in some days.

If Aoba died, it would soon be someone or something else to ease their boredom, to make the world more interesting for them.

Knowing this, Trip bites the inside of his mouth so hard there's the taste of iron on his tongue from the blood.

He's not important to Virus. He's just a pawn, just the supporting role in the ever ongoing façade they put on for the outside world, and even behind closed doors. A convenience, just like he said...

If only he could be rid of the questions and thoughts of Virus that still continue tofrequent his mind, even now, maybe it'd be easier to accept.


End file.
